She Gets What She Wants
by BlueRain09
Summary: Ino always got what she wanted because no one could refuse her. So it's only natural that Sasuke Uchiha falls under her spell, but what happens when her eye lands on the bartender named Shikamaru. And Sasuke doesn't like that.  ONE-SHOT SHIKAINO


She could get it.

Anything.

From any guy alive.

Because no one turned Ino Yamanaka down.

The heat of a summer night in Konohagakure, was causing the blond to sweat up. And no girl liked to stink of body waste. Her usual ninja outfit was off and her slim figure was dressed in a short hot pink tank top, cropped vest, and a pair of black short-shorts. As she walked the bangles and charms on her arms and feet jingled, catching every guys attention, her body keeping them interested. About a mile away from her home was a small bar, VIP lounge for the jounin and hero's of the village. Being the popular vixen she was, the bouncer admitted her inside happily.

She racked through the single men who stood, scattered around the bar. Naruto, who had his eyes set on the dancer Sakura was useless. Kiba and Neji were here on business and Sasuke, well Sasuke looked lonely. Flipping her luscious hair back, reveling the stunning face, she gracefully made her way toward table 5. Table Uchiha.

"Hello! Is anyone sitting here?"

She patted the velvet across from the male.

"No, but I would app..."

His sentence was caught off as his raven pupils melted into her blue orbs.

"So may I?"

"Of course."

He flagged down a waiter and ordered 2 martini's. She laughed at the jokes he made. Discussed serious topics, in a flattering tone. She was playing him for one night of fun and so far it was going well. She could see the jealousy of every female within 5 feet. She placed a finger on his cheek and she could have swore the woman halted their dancing. Yeah, it was good to be in control.

"So, Maiden would you like to visit my apartment?"

She secretly fist pumped into the air.

"Yes, I was beginning to become bored any way."

His smile shown over the pink lights, raising a hand he waved for the bill. A bartender made his way to the couple. She didn't notice the male at first, she only focused on him as he placed a finger on the table and asked for the Uchiha's signature. She peered at the arm and fallowed it up to a face. A drop dead gorgeous one. His slit eyes were complemented by a hazel tone that shimmered. The brown hair was tied into a perfect pony tail and a pair of Gucci glasses dangled of the tip of his nose. She glanced at his body fully and was meet with one hell of a ripped figure. She almost fell of the chair.

"I'll be back with a copy."

Even his voice was attractive.

He gracefully picked up the slip of paper and willingly brushed it on her arm. She winked as he eyed her before disappearing behind the velvet curtain. Sasuke noted at the gesture. He returned and handed the ninja the final fine. The rouge tugged the document and pushed Shikamaru down onto the surface. He looked angry and a little tipsy. The brunette struggled as the other applied pressure to his hand. Ino gasped and tumbled to her feet.

"SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He shoot a glance at her.

"WHY IS THIS MOTHER FUCKER LOOKING AT MY WOMAN?"

His comment caught the absorption of every individual in the club.

"Please let go of me."

The Nara quickly took advantage of the other's drunken state and was able to wiggle out of the grip. His arm was a darken red from the weight and he brushed some dust from his collar. He didn't last to long on his legs, his opponent swiftly round housed a kick into his shin. Soon enough the server was immobile with a raged Sasuke throwing uncoordinated death punches at his face. The Yamanaka stared, horrified, and held her palm to her mouth. She glanced around the bar, but no one seemed to be calling for aid. She even saw some people betting on who could win the brawl.

"STOP!"

They ignored her.

"SOME ONE DO SOMETHING!"

Nothing.

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?"

This caused an erupted laughter from the bystanders.

"Dumb blond! Their whipping each other for you!"

"Stupid whore get's SASUKE and SHIKAMARU to herself"

The woman gapped at the accusations being thrown at her. Spinning around to face the problem, she clutched the cuff of the leather jacket her friend was wearing. His eyes, once darkness, were now a vibrant red. He knocked her upside the face with a loud slap. Staggering away, she fingered the mark he had left. Wide-eyed at his action, she couldn't help letting a small tear slip down and burn the scar. A violent thud wrung through her ears and she looked up.

A agitated Shikamaru towered over a unconscious body.

"That was the most rude thing I've seen you do. Hit a female. A beautiful one shall I add. No nerve I see, Uchiha."

He checked out the man with a scowl, and scanned over the trembling girl. He steadily made his way over to her, placing out his hand and gave her a genuine smile. She mumbled out appreciation, but refused to take him up on his offer to help her. She heard him sigh, and felt a large arm throw her over his shoulder. She went red and pleaded for him to set her down. He just walked through the doors and they were greeted with fresh air.

"I'm sorry. For beating the crap out of your boyfriend."

"It's ok, he's a jackass any way."

"Mhmm"

He placed her on the gravel and she got a clear view of his features. There was blood on his mouth and it was dripping out of his nose. Shacking her head, she took off her jacket, ripping it into shreds. Truly she was impressed she had done that since she loved the item the most. But, pushing her selfishness away, she wrapped it around his soaked nose, and dabbed his lips with another piece. He didn't oblige or reject, so she took it as a sign to look for anymore injuries. There was a open wound on his hand, so she nurtured it with another cloth. Suddenly, a pale finger pocked her cheek.

"Oww..ww"

"It hurts doesn't it."

"..uh...n..no!"

"Liar."

She pouted and shook her head.

"How dare you accuse me?"

"You said 'ow' that indicate's pain."

"NO, I was ju...just shocked! You caught me off gaurd!"

The male grunted and brought his palm to the side of her cheek, she felt the sting and held back a whimper. Seeing the agony on her features, he smirked in victory. Ino turned sharply and huffed. Hiding the pain in small curses. She stood with her back to his frame for a minute. He didn't leave his position either. Until a warm texture poked her in the forehead. Looking up she saw once again the man with his finger at her head. She pushed it away, and he took the chance to grab her around the wrist.

"Your obviously hurt, so let me help you. You helped me, I'm just returning the favor."

The heat of his breath was making the woman, _uncomfortable. _

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He tossed her into his hands and carried her home, her shouting directions to the house.

He rolled his eyes and shut her with a kiss.

Looks like she did get what she wants.

She got Shikamaru Nara, but this time he got her to.

_The End :D_


End file.
